The Magic of Love
by NeverGetNakedInYourShower
Summary: Written for the QLFC round eight. Romione fluff. R&R!


"What's this spell do?"

"Morsemorde? Conjures the dark mark."

"Ah. This one?"

"Tortures people."

"What about this one?"

"That's the killing curse!" Hermione was trying to be patient with him but she was losing her cool.

"Oh."

"Why are you reading that book, Ronald?"

"Because I'm bored. There's no havoc around the house to stop." Ron was leaning back on his chair in their beautiful dining room. 'A beautiful house for a beautiful woman.' Ron had said.

"I'm surprised you remember our kids." Hermione remarked. Ron had suffered a brain injury which made him lose part of his memory. He remembered their kids and Hermione but he couldn't remember most spells. Which was why he was reading that book. To remember. Hermione had meant to get rid of that terrible book, but apparently Ron wasn't the only one who was forgetting things.

"Of course I do. I remember a lot of things. Like our kids, you, all of our nieces and nephews and my brothers, sister and their spouses." He got up and leaned toward Hermione and kissed her. "And I know how to make my wife blush." Hermione was indeed very pink. Her ears were the shade of the salmon she was making for dinner.

"Ron!" Ron couldn't help it. His face broke out into a grin.

"'Mione." Then he kissed her with more passion from before. A bystander might ask how they were doing it for so long without taking a breath.

You could say magic but not the kind they were used to.

The magic of love.

They eventually got up and breathed.

Faces pink, Hermione went back to the salmon and Ron went back to his book.

They stole flirty glances at each other until they were face to face again. No one was home, why should they care if they were being, maybe, a tad too much.

At least their kids weren't there.

The only time they could feel like this was in the deep hours of the night when their kids were asleep.

Or should've been.

Their kids had walked in on them before, many times. What kid hadn't? But it was nothing compared to the love in the room at that second.

No one else existed. Not Mr. Garnish, walking his dog or Mrs. Wilkins, watering her plants. Just the two of them on that couch.

They unattached and looked at each other.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too." Ron whispered back. They shared a small peck.

"Remember our first kiss?" Ron asked her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yea." Hermione chuckled. "Wasn't exactly the best time for one. And we spilled basilisk fangs everywhere." Ron chuckled as well.

"Maybe it was the best time to. If we didn't, maybe we never would have kissed at all." Hermione playfully shoved him.

"Don't say that. That's horrible." Ron softly kissed her again.

They both knew that Ron was right in fact. It could've been Ron instead of Fred. The very thought brought a tear to Hermione's eye. Ron lifted her chin up.

"You okay 'Mione?" She sniffled and nodded, snuggling into Ron.

"Just thinking about the war. And... my-my parents." After the war they couldn't find her parents, in England or Australia. Ron hugged her.

"It's okay 'Mione." Ron rubbed her back. "We'll find your parents one day. As for the war, it's over now." Ron waved his wand and soft music turned on. He got up and held his hand out to Hermione.

Hermione took it and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

They waltzed around to their song. The song Ron proposed to her with.

_"Take me back to time when we walked down the aisle._

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried._

_You said I do,_

_and I said it too."_

The music seemed to come out of nowhere but if you were to look closely and pay attention you would think that it was coming out of them, their hearts, their love.

They were on the couch again, kissing.

No one could deny their love right then, right there.

The next song came on. The one thing they agreed on was that Muggle music was better.

_"And I could tell you,_

_his favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue,_

_born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_he has his father's eyes._

_But if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie."_

This one was also considered their song.

It was true to them.

Ron's birthday wasn't on the seventeenth and his favorite color was orange not green.

He did seem to love arguing, his sister was beautiful and he did have his father's eyes though.

Their eyes met and they were smiling. The song died down and they sat down on the couch. Ron was stroking his hand through Hermione's hair, not taking his eyes off of her beautiful face.

"I love you so much." Ron said.

"You tell me every day." Hermione said back. "I love you more." Ron shook his head, grinning.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more!"

"Oh, fine." Ron said waving his hand. They rubbed noses and then they were kissing again, this time with more passion than ever.

They forgot that Harry and Ginny were bringing their kids home that night.

Of course they forgot.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other and then their parents. They turned around, straight out the door right before Harry and Ginny were about to leave.

"Bring us with you." Hugo begged.

"Pretty please?" Rose put her hands together. Harry looked through the curtainless window to see Ron and Hermione. He held out his arm to the two kids.

**A/N written for the QLFC, round eight. The prompt was fluff but I had to use the spell Morsemorde. This is my attempt at fluff! Both of the songs are Taylor Swift's the first is Mary's Song(oh my my my) and the second is I'd Lie.**

word count **without ****A/N**: 979


End file.
